Seduction gone wrong
by yukio00
Summary: After dying, I transmigrated to another body. A civilian that living at the Suna body. Oh, And I try and successfully flirt and convince our red head for a sex. Did I mention the body I am in a Male? oh my bad.. GaaraxOc Ps.Contain Yaoi.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

 **Warning: Language, Yaoi, Smut**

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Wait, I- Ahn~" I tried to said something but Gaara just push himself inside me. Multiple times. Hard.

I forgot how we ending up doing this, But I remember transmigrated to this world. And seeing that I am at Suna, Then I found the Bloody Panda, How can I resist.

Also I am inside of the male body, So when I flirt with him, I just notice as when we go inside the hotel that we are currently fucking. More importantly, I don't know how I convince Gaara, Of all the people to have a Gay sex with a stranger.

Then I feel someone twisting my left nipple, I open up my eyes And I see a dark smirk that Gaara use. Fuck! That turn me on quickly.

"Hmm.." Gaara then hum as he keep pacing his thrust inside of me. I accidentally clenching my inner wall inside of my ass then he groan, We both having a lusting look then we broke it by a make out.

After awhile, Continued with moan and thrusting he finally come inside of me. I then went limp. But I guess he won't having it,

"Another round." He said darkly and forcefully put me into the table and spread my leg, Shoving his thick dick inside of me once more.

"Ahn~ Morrreee!!"

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Welcome- Wait, Gaara! No- Not her- Ahn~" Gaara don't listen to what I said and just kiss me out of the blue and grope my ass. We ending up at the wall as he bringing my leg to his waist and ready to put his dick inside of me,

"Gaara? Shit! GAARA!! We have a mission, Stop! Stop harassing that civilian!!" Temari said as she walk toward us, I then hid my red face toward his chest.

"Hmph" Gaara snort then thrusting inside of me, Surprised I let out a moan, Temari seeing this she just let out a curse and left.

"Wait, Ga- Ahn~ The- The Mission" I try to say it as he keep trusting, He then smirk. "My mission right now is to fill you up, Till you can't stand for the whole week. Mother said." He then continued to keep trusting till I see a star.

"Wh- What a good Mo-Ahn~ Ther, She, She is-" I said and moan his name.

Then his eyes getting dark, "Yes, Yes He is, **_Kekekeke_** " He darkly laugh.

 **XoXoXo** **Xo**

 _How_ _was it? Its my first Slash One-Shot!! *v_ *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

* * *

Days and weeks have been passed, to be honest with my self, I didn't even know which timeline I am on. Except for the fact that Gaara is actually the Kazekage. Yes, you heard me right, I am constantly having a fucking affair with the Big boss.

No pun was intended.

And most of the day, sadly, we didn't really actually continually and regularly fucking with each other. We too, spend time as a normal couple would actually do. Or so I hope, To be honest with myself.

Why? Because there has been a day where I was just trying to enjoy a really good date with Gaara by just eating this one steakhouse at Suna, but ended up a fail as Gaara have to kill 4 to 9 assassination that has been hiding in every corner. That led him into a bloodlust monster, Oh. And once he becomes like that, it'll be hard to make him hard again.

Believe me, I try. Multiple and countless times.

The result? Bruises, Lashing, and more screaming. Why I can just deadpan at him and give him some space on his own little playground.

"Sigh," I then let out another sigh, putting up a robe and fixing my cloth that covers half of my face and only shows up my eyes, I then stand up to ready myself. After all, this is our 56th Date.

"Which I hope will not be shit. For fuck sake." I let out a grumble, Then suddenly I feel a touch on my waist. "Hm?" Hearing a deep hum next to my right ear, I then notice it was Gaara.

"Nothing," I then answer with a smile, Gaara pale green eyes then stare at my boring black color eyes. "Hn," At that, he then let out a scoff and forcefully hold my hand.

I then show a tight smile.

* * *

"So, where are we going for today?" I then ask, trying to make a conversation. To be honest, Our relationship is slowly dying. Yes, the first day to the fifth was great, but the next, it seems that we got too tired of fucking. So I create an idea of a Date. On each Friday night. With how busy his schedule was, He still agreed.

Causing me warmed my heart back then. Maybe that's how a relationship works?

But weeks and months passed, it seems now we are tired of it.

I want to end it, But knowing that if I die in here, I die for real. No second chances. At first, I actually thought about it, as in this body that I am transmigrated was an orphan. And the only person I talk to is Gaara.

Oh, and did I mentions that he pay for my house, rents, and my groceries?

Why? Well, I actually want to have a job. Already has a job but at the bar. Serving some drinks. Gaara found out about it and make some fuss. Making me ditching the work, and living in the house that he provides.

"Hm, Dango?" He then answers, still gripping on my hand tightly, Maybe he knows my suicidal thought?

Oh well. But then again, why am I so pathetic. Even though I remember I was a female on my first life, And the plot, I don't remember anything except that. No memories about my unknown families, no memories if whether on how old I am or did I even finishing high school or not? Nothing.

So maybe, If I die, I can just leave the world in peace.

Or something like that.

After all, I can feel that he's getting bored of me. It's only time till he leaves me and finds a new one.

The thought of it hurts, so maybe- Just maybe. Killing myself is better.

* * *

The date went as we expected, More assassins that are ready to kill him. But this time only 7 of them. I count them, It was just that boring.

He didn't want to talk, and I always try to make conversations. But after time, it was tiring for me to create a conversation with a person who never actually answer to any of my questions.

But like a gentleman he is, He walks me home.

Kissing me on the lip, I then remember why I didn't try to kill myself more often. It was because of his eyes.

His lost and lonely eyes that have been starving for some love,

"Goodbye," I then whisper, hugging him. Placing my head on his chest, I then can feel his heartbeat. Then I feel a kiss on top of my head, "Goodbye love, I'll see you next Friday?" He then whispers back, making me smile under my face.

"Yup! You better be! Or I'll drag you down myself!" I then smile widely at him,

"And with what? The body of yours?" Gaara then growl, As his breath can be felt on my neck,

"You bet-" Then my word was cut, His lip then met mine. We both the have a surprisingly passionate kiss, with me try to win, but his Dominant side just too oppressive. With his tongue shoved into my throat, my body couldn't just stop moans, Hearing my moans, I then can see his eyes grew darker.

"You keep teasing me, You shouldn't do that kitten." He then growls after he finishes our make out, with me panting for breath, He then forcefully open my Hakama.

Seeing me without my underwear, he then smirk. Putting me on the sofa, he then proceeds to spread my leg once more. Touching my ass hole, He then shoves his middle finger into my mouth.

"Lick it good," He then said, Which I nod at him and lick it seductively. And casually taking a glance at the tent that has been growing bigger on the other side of the party.

"Mhmm, *Slurp* MMmm" All the slurping and the moaning, he then pull the finger out. "Seems that you want more on your lip," He then said as he casually opens his pants and pulls out his dick.

The same dimensions that I remember, The vines and the thick looking dick that has been inside of me for so many months.

"Open your mouth," At that, I know what he will do next. I then gladly open my slutty mouth for him, even though he didn't even say please.

He then shoved his dick inside of my mouth as soon I let my mouth open, "MHFFT" Rude.

Feeling his dick inside of me, I then felt lustier for him. If that's even possible.

"Fuck," Then Gaara let out a growl, gripping on my hair much more forceful, then shove my head on his dick more and faster than before. I can just feel that my throat will be hurting after this sex finished.

"Mffhtt!" I try to tell him to slow down, but from the glimpse of it, It seems he will not slow the pace but will make it harder for my throat and faster.

RIP Throat.

* * *

"Gaara, Ahn... I- I want you inside... Please?" I then beg as Gaara keep teasing me with his middle finger and his index finger. "Hmm, no," Letting out a smirk, he then continuously press on my weak spot. "Ahn! Gaara, Gaara! Please!" I then scream out, as I can then feel his third finger entering me.

it's been more than half an hour that he has been teasing my hole. I don't know what's his problem is, but I just need his dick inside of me. Pronto.

No more choice, I shall use my one and only changes. The cringy one.

"Please, Ahn~ Da- Daddy?" I then said, with much seductive as I can be, or I tried. at least. Then the fingers stop, Finally I can open my eyes. But then I can feel a massive huge thing entering my hole.

Finally! The plan never fails me!

"You," He then growl, Pushing his dick inside of me more and faster, where I can feel that if he keeps hitting it, he will rip my walls once again. And causing me to not be able walking for about 2 or 3 days.

"Ahn! More, please Daddy!" I then scream out as I can feel a saliva come out from my mouth as I scream, Then suddenly a thumb was shoved into my mouth. "Suck it," He then whispered into my ear, Which I nod and suck it more seductively as I can be. Which is hard, as I can barely multitask. Enjoying the fantastical fucking he gives and sucking his finger is really a difficult task.

Gaara the let his other free hand play with my nipple who actually has been sucked till it's red and ready to be plucked. "I like this scene," He then said. "Mfhht," Of course you are.

"Hush, let me fuck you," He then whispered to my ear once more, causing me to shudder from the heat. Then he continued to bite my ear, "Wai- Ahn!" I then arched my back as I can feel Gaara hitting my wall and doing what's my number one kinky places.

"Ga- Gaara," I then called out his name, causing him to hum and biting my ear harder. Which basically makes me harder than usual.

He then suddenly stop the biting, which cause me to let out a whine. But then the pace getting harder and harder. This seems familiar.

Oh shit!

"Wai- Wait! Gaara! Yo- You will break-" Then suddenly I can feel my wall ripped again. "Fuck," Gaara then let out a moan mix with a growl. "Fuck, This-" He then stops what he's saying and move my hips into his pace. "So close! Gaara! Gaara!" I then scream out, as I can feel that I'm gonna cum. Then his finger closes the tip of my dick.

"Together," He then said. Causing me to let out a moan after the uncountable feeling of your dick getting stuffed.

"O- Okke, Ahn! the- There!" I then scream out once again. Causing him to hum at my screaming. But his pace seems to be faster at that place. smiling brightly, I then look at his face, "I love you," I then said. At that his hand then free my dick so I can freely cum. My cum then sprouts out into my face and body, but at the same time, Gaara then cum inside of me as well.

Which I can feel the Niagara falls on my ass.

"I love you as well," He then kisses me on the top of my left eyebrow.


End file.
